The Lodge
by ThatWriterGirl01
Summary: What if the story of Until Dawn had one more person involved? Who would fall in love? Who would live? Who would die? Who would kill? Lets just say it changes the whole story's dynamic. How? Well I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we...(Originally published 2 years ago but I deleted it for some reason)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

It exploded.

Kate had never been a fan of heat, especially in summer.

The fire stung her face with the feeling of being pulled apart between two trains.

The fire didn't scare her. It just left her paralyzed. She couldn't breathe. Every time she tried, her lungs would be filled with smoke and ash causing her to choke. She decided it would be better to just hold her breath.

She didn't know if she could survive this.

 _HOLD UP HELLO! Okay so I was searching through my old computer and I found a folder that was titled "Story Chapters" I read it and discovered this again! I went to go check how many views it had on the website, but then I remembered I deleted it, so here you go! I'm re uploading all the parts and hopefully adding stuff. Also don't worry, I wrote the first 12 parts 2 years ago, so the grammar and spelling is HORRIFIC. Make sure to like and favorite so I can make some more parts! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Matt and Kate

Matt just finished packing his bag when his alarm started going off. He had gotten up early just to make sure he was ready to go. He hadn't realized that meant getting up two hours early.

Matt lived with just his sister Kate. He heard the stove timer going off in the distance. Kate must have made breakfast. He glanced at the clock. 40 minutes left.

Zipping up his bag, he rushed down the steps into the kitchen. Of course Kate was packed, dressed, fed, and ready to leave. She was typing on her computer, giggling after each sentence. Matt ate and they both rushed out to the car. Their flight was leaving in 4 hours.

 _So Kate is the added character that completely changes the story, turns it upside down. Be Ready!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Mike and Jess

Mike could tell Jess was nervous about all this. How? Jess hadn't stayed up all night liking her friends pictures on instagram and pinning things on pinterest.

Emily had been Mikes old girlfriend. Jess felt like she had to make an impression. He cheered her up by buying her chipotle and having a quick little talk. "What do you want Mike?" she answered with an angry tone in her voice. This wasn't going to be easy. After a long conversation and a few quick embraces, Jess felt better. Mike knew this wasn't going to stay long. Matt and Kate had already left for Canada. They had gone up early to help get the lodge ready for tomorrow. Mike and Jess had to take Em to the lodge. That's when Jess' confidence would plummet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Emily

I couldn't hold in my anger much longer.

Matt had left me to go up to Canada early with his sister. I had been fairly good friends with Kate. She was a bit of a nut ball in the best way possible.

Matt left me down here to be with Miss "Perfect" AKA Jess. I hated Jess from the start. Jess is the type of person who follows people and waits till they made a mistake, then jumps in to save the day. Of course when I made a mistake, Jess started dating Mike.

Although, I can tell Mike is not happy with Jess. I have Matt though so Mike will just have to suck it up.

I'm not excited for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Josh **Flashback**

He had just got his drivers license. He had to take his sisters to day care. They were only 5 years old.

He had never really been good at driving. He only passed because his family was rich.

Joshua's sisters were twins. Hannah and Beth. They loved each other so much.

Josh loved them and it was his fault they were gone.

He turned a corner while going 60 mph. He swerved, Hannah and Beth screaming in the back seat. They spun right into a ditch. The screams faded from the back seat.

Sirens. So many of them. They were too late though, they were already dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sam

Chris had finally made it to the top of the hardest rock climbing course.

I had made him try rock climbing in favor of trying steak. He kind of felt bad about it. It was kinda funny though.

I admitted I loved it then went to church the next morning, visited a farm, and actually started crying.

Of course Chris was stuck doing something athletic. The thing he was worst at. He is already planning his revenge.

I really didn't feel bad about eating the steak. I felt bad about making Chris climb the climbing wall.

It had taken me forever to finish the hard climbing wall. Chris had done it on his 4th try. I was really impressed. He might of done it quickly just to prove to me he was done with this type of thing.

I had been friends with Chris because of Josh. Chris was Josh's best friend. Chris and I had become friends naturally because of that.

Their friendship consisted of jokes and childish things. Being serious didn't exist with them. I knew all of Chris' secrets. Including the one about how he liked Kate.

He had been chatting with Kate online. They only texted when they didn't have their computers with them. Kate and Chris are best friends. Even better friends than me and him.

I think their adorable, but Chris is to scared to make a move. He thinks she will turn him down. Kate really loves Chris and Chris really loves Kate "I will try to get them together alone any way possible. They need some time to really talk to each other." I thought.

I wanted their love to push through.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kate

 **Before this chapter starts I want you guys to know these chapters will now be 600-1000 words long. This also means I won't get to upload stories as much. ALSO if you guys want to make suggestions to what should happen next in the story, please send me a review! Lastly shout out to : IEatBooksForTea for being super awesome and leaving tons of reviews. Thanks!** _(2017 me here, yes I remember Ieatbooksfortea, You still are cool xD)_

As I stepped out of the warm plane, I was filled with the crisp Canadian air.

I knew this place far too well.

I glanced at the people exiting the plane with their t-shirts and jeans. They had clearly never been here before. I grabbed my purse from Matt and walked to the end of the hall.

I was now standing in front of the baggage claim. I looked at the group of bags coming down the spinning isle.

I recognized a green backpack with black strands going across it. I felt like it was somebody's that I knew.

Then it hit me.

"Chris!" I exclaimed. I turned around to see Chris standing right behind me as if it were a movie. I ran up and gave him a hug, jumping into his arms.

For a split second, we were silent. Staring into each others eyes once again, as if it were a movie.

What broke the silence was a small giggle from me which signaled him to lower me to the ground. We quickly looked away from each other.

While waiting for our bags the only sign of being social was when we exchanged quick glances and a few smirks. Finally, I spoke. "Why did you come early too?"

"Josh asked me if I could come down to help clean the cabin up. He said it was just you and Matt helping and the cabin is kinda huge." He was interrupted by Matt coming up and having the same conversation about why he was here.

After grabbing our bags we headed outside. The weather was awful, but it was going to be much worse up on the mountain.

After going up to the cabin, Josh basically gave us jobs. Chris and I went out to get fire wood, Matt was scraping frost off the windows, and Josh was cleaning the house.

Josh had given the excuse that Matt was all muscle so he was the best person to do it.

Josh told nobody to come inside. He claimed there was broken glass everywhere and somehow going down into the basement was going to help that problem. It was very suspicious that he sent the curios people who would come in, far away.

Something was going on with Josh.

Going alone with Chris in the woods would be awkward considering our interaction earlier. As I was thinking this, Chris suddenly disappeared.

Looking around I saw a snowball just miss my shoulder. "Oh you wanna play that game?" I said. Another snowball just missed my leg. "Dang right I do." He responded.

Another flew at me, hitting me in the chest. I dashed behind a bench and hid. Chris came out from behind his hiding spot. "Where are you?" he asked almost silently.

I aimed my snowball and hit Chris in his back. I grabbed a few more and threw them. "Fine you win, all hail the Snow Queen." he responded in defeat. I came out from my hiding spot and put an invisible crown on my head.

Suddenly a noise was heard in the bushes. I turned around quickly to see nothing.

After a few more seconds an elk flew out of the bushes knocking me to the ground.

After the elk had run away Chris helped me up with a few "Are you okay?"s and "Where did that thing come from?"s.

I had a big gash on my forehead from the "attack". Chris ripped off the pocket of his coat and held it on my head as we were heading back to the cabin.

That was just bad luck.

Or was it?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Car Ride

 **Mike's POV**

I went to the door. If Jess went, there would probably be a huge fight in front of her house. What was about to happen probably wasn't going to be good. I pushed her steel doorbell. I could hear the faint ringing inside. Silence. "Well don't just stand there, help me!" Emily yelped. "Uh okay?". Opening the door I recognized the giant house. I had come here several times last year. "Mike!" Emily said snapping me back to reality. "My bag" she said pointing to a black Louis Vuitton. I picked it up. We walked out to the car. Jess put on a fake smile and watched my every move to make sure I wouldn't pull anything. And I mean every move. I hopped into the front seat and locked the door as Emily got in. Her purse squeaked against the smooth black leather.

Why did Em hate me? She always glared at me, even before I started dating Mike.

I thought Em was pretty cool. She never talked to me. Guess this was my chance to become friends with her. Mike said he had to use the bathroom. Perfect chance. As he closed the door to the black Cadillac, I started talking. "Hey Emily!" "Hey...". "Whats up?" "Nothing". Best conversation ever. I had to say it. "Why don't you like me?" Silence. "Just wondering". I saw a smile spread across her face

I couldn't help smiling. Maybe she was better than I thought. "Well that kinda just changed my opinion.". She smiled I reached my hand out for a fist bump. "Pound it". She did. Mike hopped back into the car and we were on the road. Me and Jess chatted the whole time. She even got in the back just so we could hook up each others social media.

Hey guys! I just wanted to remind you if you send a review, I will respond to it in the chapter next. Plus, we have almost reached 500 views! That's Crazy! If you guys wanna suggest things I should do in the story, go ahead. And yes I will be making a sequel for this story. Lastly I have been pretty slow on my chapter updating so sorry about that but school, tennis, and acting are taking up my life. Bye!

 _Go check out IEatBooksForTea's story called : After_

 _I have recently been hooked on it so go check it out!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Josh

Guns. Guns. Who doesn't love guns.

Medicine. Medicine. Nobody likes medicine.

Medicine is for people who are sick.

I'm not sick.

Am I sick?

He tells me to take my medicine. He says it will make me better.

Do you think I'm sick?

He makes me scared. He has me choose things I don't want to choose.

He grabs my mind and twists it. He makes me sick.

He stares at me waiting for me to break.

He is making me fall apart.

He gives me medicine. He thinks I'm sick.

They don't think I'm sick.

They don't pressure me to do something.

I'm normal with them.

They think I'm normal. Right?

Chris is my best friend. He makes me calm. Makes me sane.

Sam is pretty. I like her.

Kate is funny. She makes me laugh when the world is closing in.

Matt is honest. I trust him.

Mike is strong. He protects me.

Em is smart. She corrects me.

Jess is fun. She entertains me.

The fact they have to do all these things adds to my fire.

They take care of me like my parents never did.

They blame me for killing them.

They think I'm sick.

They think I need medicine.

 _Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the lack of chapters lately but this one took me a while to write. I had to figure out how to get inside of Josh's head. Pretty crazy in there right? Do you have any idea who "He" is? Thanks for reading! Plenty to come!_

 _IeatBooksForTea= Yes that was intentional it was hard to write the thing_ _I was trying to tell in 3_ _rd_ _person so I did it in 1_ _st_ _person. Loving your story too! 3_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sam

A bus. A dang bus.

Everybody was riding up together, except me.

Chris was surprising Kate and Matt, and Mike Emily and Jess were riding together.

I can't lie, Chris did offer to take me, but I didn't want to ruin his surprise.

Now I was stuck on a bus. A bus with nobody on it. A bus going who knows where.

I don't know why, but I keep playing the video Josh sent us. He seems so happy. So alive.

Chris told me Josh was having trouble with Dr. Hill. I don't blame him. Dr. Hill is super creepy.

The bus jerked to a stop. A giant deer leaped in front of the extended car. I gasped for air.

Things like this traumatize me. When I was little, my bus driver ran over a squirrel. I couldn't stop crying.

I cried so much, I was sent home.

Silence. Grabbing my purse, I rush out the bus door. Please let it be alive.

The deer was fine. He ran away right after he was hit. Turns out this was the bus stop.

I sat on the freezing cold bench. The bus driver said it would be at the latest a 4 hour wait.

Great. Just great.

After 10 minutes, I got so bored I checked my phone.

I looked at my contacts in range. Maybe I could call someone to come pick me up.

 **Calls In Range = Matt, Kate, Chris, Josh.**

Kate and Chris were the nearest. Why were they separated from Matt and Josh? Who knows.

Maybe I can call Chris.

I punch the numbers on my phone till finally Chris' number is in. I press enter.

No answer. Only the annoyingly cute voice mail of him and his little cousin Sarah.

Sarah had Anemia. She had made an amazing recovery. She was only 6 years old.

Sarah said "Hi! This is Chris' phone. He's too busy playing with me to talk to you, so, he will call you when he's done. Just a warning, that might be awhile! So... Bye!"

I couldn't help smiling.

Maybe I could track Chris' phone. He was up on the mountain so he couldn't be that far away.

I stood up from the cold bench and started running to the mountain. About 10 minutes later, a thought passed through my head. Why didn't I call someone like Matt or Josh?

I dialed Matt.

After 2 rings, he answered.

"Sup Sammy?"

A voice. A real voice.

I haven't heard a voice in 2 days.

" Sammy?"

"Oh ya sorry Matt, I'm at the bottom of the mountain."

"Okay I'll send you my location."

"Thanks."

The phone beeped off.

I checked my texts. Sure enough Matt's location popped up.

Now just to follow the GPS.

 _Thanks for reading! This chapter took me awhile because I really wanted to express some things in the story. Hope you enjoyed! New chapter tomorrow!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 : What's This Place? / Chris

We had been running forever.

I don't even know why we were running. Maybe it's because we wanted to get back to the lodge.

Even if that was so, we had no idea where we were going. Kate's head stopped hurting but she still felt dizzy.

How I wish we all could just sit in front of a fire and relax like normal.

This might sound weird, but the nature around this place is really freaky. One time, a vine had grown around the door knob to the cable car station. I couldn't open the door and was stuck there till I found a spare knife in the back.

Now this giant "who knows what", dived out of the bushes right into this poor girls face.

But that was normal to this mountain.

I heard my phone buzzing in my pocket. I didn't answer.

Kate's rang too. She didn't answer.

We didn't feel like talking. Honestly, we really didn't even talk to each other that much.

As I was getting deeper into Chris land, Kate pulled my arm gently. I didn't notice it at first. I realized what she was doing when I felt her hand touch my skin.

A sensation spread through my arm. She looked especially pretty right now with the snowflakes spread across her head. Looking at her eyes, I saw they were filled with pain and excitement.

I forced my self to pull my eyes away. A little cabin. It looked much warmer than the outside.

"Should we go in?".

Her comment scared me a bit. It seemed like the right thing to do but her voice sounded desperate.

I had only now realized how freezing she must be.

She only had one coat and a long sleeve shirt to keep her warm. Never mind those super thin leggings with UGG boots. Her beanie was the only thing keeping her head warm. I felt super guilty.

"Dear God Chris!" She screamed "Stop looking at me and decide!".

"Uh- Okay, we should go in. You mu-must be freezing." I always stuttered when I got nervous.

Walking in, we saw how nice the place really was. No doubt this belonged to the Washington's.

"Why the hell do they have this here?" Kate said, seeming to read my mind.

"Dunno but lets hurry up in here. This place is giving me the creeps already."

Kate started a fire while I checked my phone. 4 Missed calls from Sam. Kate's phone lit up too. 6 missed calls from Matt. No doubt they were looking for us.

I picked up my phone and started dialing Sam. Though, I stopped myself.

Kate should probably call her brother.

He's most likely the most worried.

"Hey Kit-Kat," I had made up that nickname about 11 years ago in middle school. That was the first time we met.

"Your brother called." She perked up right away. Her relationship with her brother was special. They never fought, which was surprising. But I'm an only child so how should I know?

She grabbed her phone and punched in the number.

I walked into another room of the cabin to give her space.

All I heard was Kate saying three words that stung my brain

"We are safe."

 _Hi! Thanks for reading. I hope 1st person is making it a lot easier to read. Its making it easier to write for sure! 1,000 views guys! If you don't mind please drop a favorite/follow. I love reading your reviews, but I only seem to be getting them from one person. (IeatBooksForTea) Thank you! Remember all us writers deserve a bit of lovin sometimes ;) Love You Guys! 3 **(2017 me here again, this was the last chapter I wrote of this story 2 years ago, and if I get good reviews I will 100% continue! It's good to be back! 3)**_


End file.
